kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
King's Quest V Nintendo Power Review
The King's Quest V Nintendo Power Review is an article that appeared in Nintendo Power in the August 1993 issuehttp://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Nintendo_Power_V51 It actually is more of a hint walkthrough for the game than a review. Background The article is noteable for the nice full color overworld map of Serenia and surrounding lands inspired by the maps from the King's Quest Companion (in particular the 3rd Edition map of Serenia). Though the article is written by a third party (from Nintendo Power staff rather than Sierra or Konami) it is copyrighted to both Sierra and Konami (1991), and is thus at least semi-authorized to Sierra. The overworld map artwork from this article probably a commissioned work from artists hired by Nintendo Power (it is unknown to appear in any other source), and is official Nintendo artwork. As it is professional work in a 1st party licensed article (KQ5 NES was a fully licensed Nintendo product) this wiki treats it as equal in status to the material from The King's Quest Companions (which were officially acknowledged, but did not receive specifically authorized edition until the 3rd Edition). King's Quest V ABSENCE MAKES THE HEART GO YONDER Konami's NES version of the fifth game in the popular PC-based RPG series lets players continue the rivalry between King Graham and the wicked sorcerer, Mordack. FAMED RPG COMES TO THE NES King's Quest V was released in June of 1992. Because so many NES games came out that month, we passed on covering it then. It continues to generate so many phone calls out our Game Counselors though, that we decided that a review was in order. Although it was originally a computer game, this RPG translated well to the eight-bit format. As the game begins, King Graham leaves Castle Daventry to walk in the nearby woods. In his absence, a great wind whirls in and swallows up the castle and everyone inside. When Graham returns but finds no home, he immediately suspects that his long-time enemy, the evil sorcerer, Mordack, is behind the disappearance. His suspicions are confirmed by Cedric, an owl who witnessed the strange occurrence. With the help of Crispin, the kingdom's wizard, and accompanied by Cedric, Graham sets out to find his home and family and return them to their rightful place. In the beginning, his only weapon is a worthless wand, but he gradually finds items that will be useful to him on his quest. THE OVERWORLD As he searches for his castle and family, King Graham will visit several strange areas. He begins with his companion, Cedric, in front of Crispin's house. Follow the directions indicated at each compass to find the various areas. SERENIA While Cedric waits at the outskirts of town, enter Serenia and talk to the shopkeepers. Find out what various people need, and search for two valuable items. BY THE BARREL After you exit from a shop, look on the ground next to the Barrel. You'll see a flashing Silver Coin. Pick it up, then check the Barrel. There's a dead fish in there that will come in handy later on. DESERT TEMPLE Look for a Shoe near the Desert Temple. Don't wander very far--water is hard to come by and you might succumb to thirst. Take the Shoe to the Cobblers in Serenia. WATCH THE BANDITS At the temple, hide behind the rock on the right and watch the bandit use a Staff to open the front door. The bandits will stash their loot inside the temple, then they'll take off. Find their hideout. STEAL THE STAFF Drink from the container in front of the hideout, then enter the tent on the right. Be quiet! If you wake the bandits, you'll be in big trouble. Find the Staff. Take the Staff from the wall and return to the temple. Use it to open the door, then enter and get the Brass Bottle and Gold Coin. THE FOREST Go to the Fortune-teller's wagon in the forest and give the man standing by it the Gold Coin. He will let you talk with the gypsy inside who gives you an Amulet. Go into the forest and give the man by the Fortune-teller's wagon the Gold Coin you picked up in the Desert Temple. The gypsy gives you an Amulet that will protect you from magic spells. THE DARK FOREST Put on the Amulet at the entrance to the Dark Forest. The witch will cast a spell that should turn you into a frog, but the Amulet protects you from the spell. While she tries to figure out why the spell didn't work, put the Brass Bottle in front of her. She'll release the Genie inside, who will then bottle her up. DON'T BE A FROG The witch will try to turn you into a frog, but the spell won't work. When she opens the Brass Bottle, the Genie, who is glad to be free after being cooped up for years, will bottle her up in his place. VISIT THE HOUSE Enter the witch's house and open the chest to get the Spinning Wheel, then take the Key from the incense burner hanging from the ceiling. Get the Pouch from the drawer on the left and leave the house. RETURN TO SERENIA Trade the Emeralds for the Dwarf's Shoes when you leave the forest, then visit the elderly Gnome and his son. Give him the Spinning Wheel. In return he'll give you the Marionette. Search the Haystack by the Inn to find the Gold Needle, then return to Serenia. Exchange the Marionette for a Sled in the Toy Shop. THE SHOE SHOP The Shoe Shop has fallen on hard times. When you offer the Dwarf's Shoes to the owner he'll be so overjoyed that he'll lay down his Hammer and leave on the spot. Pick up the Hammer before you exit. THE TAILOR'S SHOP If you take the Gold Needle that the ants helped you find to the Tailor, you can swing a sweet deal on the Cloak that Graham admired earlier. The Tailor will trade you straight across, needle for Cloak. INTO THE MOUNTAINS After you use the Tambourine to scare the Snake away, you'll be able to enter the Mountains. Put on the Cloak and use the Rope to climb to the rock ledge. Save the game at this point, then jump across on the stepping stones. Some of them disappear suddenly so you'll be glad that you saved the game. CLIMB UP Follow the mountain path up to the frozen waterfall. From there, use the Rope that you picked up from the basement of the Inn to climb up the rock ledge to the mountaintop. Save your game at the top. THE ICE PALACE Play your Harp for the Ice Queen to keep from being thrown in the dungeon. When she makes you fight the Yeti, knock it off the cliff with the Pie. Take an Ice Crystal from the cave wall before you leave. VISIT THE HERMIT After you're rescued and dropped on the beach by the Eagle, pick up the Crowbar and head to the hard-of-hearing Hermit's house down the beach. He'll answer the door but he'll go back inside because he can't hear anything. Go up to the shipwrecked boat and use the Beeswax to mend the hull. Sail the ship to Harpy Island. WHO'S THERE? When you first meet the Hermit, he retreats quickly because he can't hear anything. Go north from his house to find the wrecked ship, then use Beeswax to repair it. Set sail for Harpy Island. FIND A SHELL Take the wounded Cedric and the Shell you find on Harpy Island back to the Hermit's house. He'll use the Shell to hear, and he'll heal Cedric and persuade a Mermaid to take you to Mordack's Castle. HARPY ISLAND The Harpies capture both you and Cedric as soon as you set foot on their island. Cedric disappears, but the Harpies begin arguing over you. If you play the Harp for them, they'll begin arguing over it and they'll fly off. Pick up a Silver Fish Hook from the ground, then go find Cedric. He's badly injured. Get the Shell and leave. MAKE MUSIC Play the Harp for the Harpies. They'll begin to argue about it, not you. SAVE CEDRIC The Harpies have left sidekick Cedric lying on the beach, badly injured. MORDACK'S CASTLE You crash your ship into the shore upon arrival, but you don't need it anymore. Pick up the dead Fish from the shore, then climb the stairs. Stop and Save your game before you reach the twin Serpent Statues. They fire deadly bolts from their eyes, so don't try to pass without using the Ice Crystal. It will reflect their searing gazes right back at them. MAKE A MAP Use the Crowbar to force the vent open. Make a Map of Mordack's Dungeon as you go. SCORE CHEESE Throw the Silver Fish Hook into a mouse hole in the Dungeon and reel in some cheese. CAT'S IN THE BAG When the Cat shows up, throw the dead Fish at it, then put it into the Pea Sack. TAMBOURINE When the Blue Beast shows, play the Tambourine. It will take it and leave a Hairpin. MORDACK Fix Crispin's Wand. Use the spell you learned from the Lab Book to defeat Mordack. References Category:Magazine articles Category:KQ5NES